The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Secrets
This page lists secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Bottles In total, there are four bottles located throughout the game. Link can obtain these bottles by: Banzai Bill Cameo Fyer, the man who runs Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication, has a picture of an enemy from the Mario series called a Banzai Bill on his shirt's sleeve. Cave of Ordeals Shortcut In certain releases of the game, there is a shortcut that can be accessed if Link uses the Gale Boomerang to put out the two torches at the start of a room. If this is done, the door in the following room will be open, even though there are still enemies in the room. This is not possible when entering the first floor or any of the Great Fairy's chambers, as there are no torches for Link to extinguish. Cucco-Hawk Link must use Hawk Grass to summon a Hawk and send it flying in the direction of a Cucco. The hawk will grab the Cucco in its talons and bring it back to Link, who will automatically grab it. This may be a reference to Chicken hawks. Control Cuccos If Link damages a Cucco ten times with any weapon, he will take control of the Cucco for a short time. As a result of this, Cuccos do not group attack Link in retaliation for attacking them at all in Twilight Princess, as they do in other Zelda titles like Ocarina of Time and A Link to the Past. Dead Hyrulean Soldiers If Link goes to the grave in Hyrule Castle Graveyard that says "The Cursed Swordsman... lies behind... the sacred tree." Turn to the left and go up to a tree at the point where two fences meet. As Wolf Link, use the Sense view and Link will see a few dead Hylian guards, pointing towards a dent in the earth. Link must use a bomb on this to reveal a switch which opens one of the gatehouses. Link must light the torch within using his Lantern to make the rain stop, before quickly running to the other gatehouse and lighting the torches outside before the rain starts again. Lighting both torches opens the gatehouse, and once Link moves the two Owl Statues he can read a clue which tells him about the spectre's point where the door opens. If he returns to Wolf form and uses his senses, heading back toward where he entered the graveyard he will find three more dead Guards pointing toward two indents in the rock. Link must move the Owl Statues here to create platforms leading to a chest containing a small key. However, oddly enough, this key is not required to complete Hyrule Castle. This key can be used to access a room near the boss door. Also, rather than fighting several enemies to get a key to access the castle, this key can be used as a shortcut. Dead Fish Tell No Tales If Link casts his Rod's Bobber Lure into any body of water containing Skullfish, he can catch them like any normal fish. However, they are considered Forbidden Fish and thus cannot be recorded in Link's Fish Journal. Doc Borville's Poor Eyesight If Link transforms into Wolf Link inside Doctor Borville's clinic, Borville will not notice that Link is a Wolf due to his poor eyesight. Duck & Cover Kids If Link performs certain actions (such as the Shield Attack or using his sword) or uses certain items (Slingshot, Gale Boomerang, Bow, Bombs, Clawshot, Spinner, or even the Ball and Chain) near the children from Ordon Village, they will react by defensively ducking out of the way. However, this only applies in areas where Link can normally perform these actions. As a result, they can even dodge Link's arrows from very far away, as Talo can dodge from atop the Kakariko Villages Lookout Tower even if it is shot all the way from Eldin Spring, and Beth (when she's outside) can dodge an Arrow fired from atop the Lookout Tower from the road in front of Malo Mart, without even seeing it (as his back is to the Lookout Tower). Falbi's Flight-By-Link? After paying the admission fee for Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl, if Link throws all the Cuccos out into Lake Hylia without him leaving Falbi's Cucco coop, Falbi will wonder where all his Cuccos went and will humorously tell Link that he'll have to learn how to fly on his own. Fast Kills Link can use the Ending Blow to kill the Deku Toad in one shot. Make Link kill all of the young, dodge the toad's falling body and go to the front of the toad. Auto-target the tongue with Link's sword drawn, and use the Ending Blow. The Deku Toad dies instantly. Note that this technique of finishing with an Ending Blow can be performed on most Mini-bosses. Fishin' for Water Bombs If Link casts his Rod's Bobber Lure in any body of water containing Bomb Fish, he can catch them like normal fish. However, like Skullfish, they are considered Forbidden Fish and thus cannot be recorded in Link's Fish Journal. Interestingly, if Link catches one he can use it to restock his Water Bombs (indicating Water Bombs may actually be Bomb Fish). Fishin' in the Rain Like in Ocarina of Time, Fish are generally more likely to bite and are more active when it is raining (however in Twilight Princess due to the ability to go Bobber Fishing this applies to other areas as well and not just the Fishing Hole). If Link stares out the window of Hera's cabin while it is raining, she will remark that the lousy weather is great for fishing. Fishing Rod of Evil's Bane? During the battle with Ganondorf, he can be defeated by distracting him with the Fishing Rod. While he is staring at it, Link can freely hit him with the Master Sword. The technique is sometimes mistakenly regarded as a glitch, but has been included on purpose. This technique is comparable to a technique of the boss battles against Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time and Phantom Ganon from The Wind Waker, where both can be defeated by using a bottle, as well as Demise, who can be distracted using the Bug-Catching Net in Skyward Sword. Fishing Rod of Seasons Every time Link enters the Fishing Hole (this applies only to the Hole entrance from Upper Zora River as Hena's cabin is considered part of the Fishing Hole itself), the seasons within the Fishing Hole change. Certain fish prefer certain seasons over others (for example the Hylian Loach prefers Summer and dislikes the cold of winter). If Link stares out the window of Hena's cabin, Hena may comment on the current season. The current season can also be figured out by looking at the trees in the Fishing Hole, as their leaves clearly reflect the current season. Forbidden Fish Cavern Near the Bridge of Eldin, there is a small discolored patch of earth. Using Wolf Link's Senses, he will find a large shimmer patch where he can dig. By digging there, he will find a Dig Cavern full of Bomb Fish and Skullfish. Free Fishing Bait At the Fishing Hole, Link and Wolf Link can obtain bait used for Bobber Fishing. If Wolf Link digs behind the Signs located in the Fishing Hole, he can unearth several Worms. Link can also knock down the Beehive (or pull it down with the Clawshot and then break it with his sword) hanging on the back of Hena's cabin, allowing him to obtain Bee Larva. This gives Link a free and easy source of bait. Wolf Link can also dig in the Pumpkin Patches in Ordon Village to find worms there as well. Frog Lure To get the Frog Lure, Link must beat all of the levels in the Rollgoal minigame that is in the Fishing Hole's building in Zora's Domain. This can be very difficult. The Frog Lure is not required to beat the normal quest, it is optional. However, it is the only way that Link can catch the Hylian Loach legally within the Fishing Hole, as the Sinking Lure is considered illegal. However, Link must let the fish nibble on it for a bit before setting the hook, making it difficult to use. Fry of the Legendary Fish While Bobber Fishing in the Sacred Grove, Lanayru Spring, Kakariko Graveyard, or a Dig Cavern found in Lake Hylia, Link can catch juvenile Hylian Loach for his Fish Journal. He can only catch Adult Hylian Loach in the Fishing Hole while Lure Fishing. Game of Fetch In Castle Town East Road (Castle Town West for GameCube version), there is a Dog and a Bone. Link can play fetch with the Dog by picking up and throwing the bone. While this may seem as little more than a simple way to pass the time, if Link throws the bone at the tree behind the STAR Game tent, the Dog will bring back Hearts and Rupees instead. Link can repeat this trick by retrieving the bone himself then throwing it at the tree again. Golden Bugs Hidden throughout the game are twenty-four Golden Bugs, twelve of which are male and twelve of which are female. Link can bring them to Agitha for rewards. When Link is near one of these bugs, a distinct chime noise will continually sound. They are easier to find during nighttime due to their golden glow, which gives away their positions. The following locations are from the GameCube release of the game. The entire game is mirrored in the Wii release, so all east/west directions should be reversed if playing on this console. (Also- many of the Golden Bugs have wings, and move rapidly, making them somewhat difficult to catch.) Rewards When given a Golden Bug, Agitha rewards Link as follows. Like Golden Bugs to a Flame If Link lights his lantern near certain Golden Bugs (specifically the ones that can fly), they will be attracted to the flame of his lantern like a moth which can make catching them a lot easier. It also works on any flying Golden Bug Link has given to Agitha in Agitha's Castle. Graceful Sword Sheathing After defeating an enemy or enemies (or immediately after successfully performing an Ending Blow), if Link presses A to sheath his sword, instead of simply putting the sword in its scabbard as he would normally, he will skillfully sheath his sword in the same manner he does after defeating a boss and in certain cutscenes (preforming a few fancy flourishes before skillful swing the sword around in order to skillfully return it to its scabbard in one graceful fluid motion). Though it serves no real purpose and there are no benefits for doing so, visually it is a cool way to return Link's sword back to its scabbard after defeating enemies or after performing an Ending Blow. However due to its lengthy animation, it is best performed after Link has killed all nearby enemies and is in no danger of being attacked while performing it. Fortunately, sometimes Link will be unable to sheath his sword in this manner if there are enemies nearby, removing the danger of performing it accidentally. The graceful sheathing animation can sometimes be canceled while being performed if the player makes Link walk. Note: Sometimes Link can only perform this technique after defeating certain common enemies like Babas, Bokoblins, or strong enemies like Lizalfos. Guay Hunting & Raining Rupees In areas where large flocks of Guay gather, if Link manages to kill every single Guay in the flock, multiple different colored Rupees (Green, Blue, and Yellow) will magically fall from the sky for Link to collect (the Rupees usually drop near where the Guay were flying). Depending on where the flock is (such as the one over Lake Hylia), Link may have to use items such as his bow to kill them. Like most enemies, these flocks respawn if Link leaves the area, and as a result, it is a fast way to obtain Rupees. Guay Hunt One of the best ways to deal with most Guay flocks is to combine Link's Hawkeye and Bow. This will give the Bow a cross-hair and zoom function which allows Link to target them more accurately. After defeating the entire flock, Link can usually collect all the Rupees by using his Gale Boomerang. However, in some locations, such as Lake Hylia, the Rupees appear in the Lake forcing Link to dive into Lake Hylia to retrieve them. The Gale Boomerang is also useful for stunning them and bringing them into range of Link's sword. A less arrow wasting way to deal with them is to simply wait for one to try to attack Link and then swing his sword, which kills it in one hit. This way does require some waiting, but it works. Guay Flock Locations It should be noted that not all Guay flocks leave behind large numbers of Rupees (for example the one that appears in Kakariko Village at night). Here is a list of the flocks that do and where they appear: *Hyrule Castle Town (Access Roads) - These are 3 areas located around Hyrule Castle Town that serve as access roads connect it to the Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru Provinces. A single Guay flock appears in each of these area. **Hyrule Castle Town (Lanayru Province) - This flock flies near the amphitheatre-like ruins overlooking Lake Hylia (where Link and Telma observe King Bulblin before they head to Kakariko with Ilia and Prince Ralis). Link can kill the flock with his slingshot or bow. The Rupee appear on ground of the amphitheatre-like ruins (near some broken columns). **Hyrule Castle Town (Eldin Province) - This flock is found flying near the wooden drawbridge that connects Hyrule Castle Town to the Eldin Province. After dealing with the nearby enemies (Kargarocs and Bulblins) Link can kill the flock with his slingshot or bow. The Rupees appear on the Bridge after the flock is defeated. **Hyrule Castle Town (Faron Province) - This flock flies around the large natural column (covered in vines and holds a Dig Cavern is located) that appears in the area (where Agitha and the Goron that clears the boulders block path to Faron Province) that connects Hyrule Castle Town to Faron Province. Best to attack them from afar with the Slingshot or Bow. The Rupees will appear on the ground near the column. *Eldin Province **Kakariko Gorge (Eldin Province) - This flock is perched in the tree near the fence on the ridge overlooking both Kakariko Bridge and the Gorge. They will fly out of the tree if Link comes near the tree or one of them is killed or disturbed by one of Link's ranged weapons. The Rupees will drop out of the tree in a circle around the trunk. **Kakariko Graveyard - This flock hangs out on one of the two trees in the graveyard. Can be killed using Bow or Sword. The Gale Boomerang also work well here. *Lanayru Province **Great Bridge of Hylia - This flies over the Great Bridge of Hylia. The Rupees appear on the Bridge after the flock is defeated. **Lake Hylia - In Lake Hylia, their is a small column-shaped island (where a white Cucco can be found) that Link can fly to from Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Link must shoot them down with his Bow or Slingshot (it is too far to pull them near Link with the Gale Boomerang). Once the flock is defeated, the Rupees will appear in the Lake below the island forcing Link to go for a swim to retrieve them. **Northern Hyrule Field (Lanayru Province) - This flock hangs out in one of the trees in the northern section of Lanayru Hyrule Field (the part that that part of Zora's River runs through). The Rupees appear near the tree when the flock is killed. Harvesting Pumpkins If Link smashes an Ordon Pumpkin, a baby pumpkin grows where the original was. Baby pumpkins cannot be smashed or picked up, but if Link fills a bottle with water and pours it over them, the baby pumpkin will grow instantly. Hawkeye The Hawkeye is used to see far away, like a telescope. It can be combined with the Hero's Bow to shoot arrows accurately at long distances. To obtain it, Link must first complete the Goron Mines. Then he can play a mini-game by talking to Talo in Kakariko Village. This entails shooting two targets, then hitting the very distant pole on the tower where Talo stands. Once completed, Link can enter the nearby Malo Mart and buy the Hawkeye for 100 Rupees. This item is not necessary in order to finish the game, though its ability to allow Link to snipe distant enemies with his Bow from afar is extremely useful. It also gives Link the ability to survey and examine his surroundings more closely. Both of these abilities are useful in traversing and exploring large open areas like Hyrule Field and Gerudo Desert. Hidden Skills Hidden throughout the game are Hidden Skills that the Hero's Shade can teach Link. Their locations are given to Link once he has sung in front of the corresponding Howling Stone. Once finished, the location will be revealed on the Map by showing the Gold Wolf Icon. Go to that location and the Golden Wolf will be waiting for Link to arrive. There are seven in total. (Note: These locations can be accessed later if missed previously, and the skills have to be learned in order.) Hena's Old, Very Old! Usually when Link talks to Hena's pet bird Purdy (who Link can speak to sometimes by standing near his birdcage and waiting for a Button prompt and Z-Targeting Arrow to appear over its head) the bird will be rude to Link (calling him an idiot, telling Link to leave, etc.). However, Purdy will occasionally say that Hena is very old, causing Hena to yell at Purdy for lying (according to her, anyway). Interestingly, Hena doesn't appear phased when Purdy insults Link (a potential customer) and will even scold Link if he rattles Prudy's cage by rolling. Hidden Secret of the Roll Attack In Twilight Princess, Link is capable of performing the Roll Attack technique without any prerequisites. It is never mentioned in the game or the game's manual and was probably meant to be a "secret/hidden" move for players to discover on their own. It is performed by pressing B (or by swinging the Wii Remote in the Wii version) at any time during a roll. Regardless of when the command was input, Link will thrust his sword in front of him as he finishes the roll. The roll attack deals more damage than a regular sword strike and allows Link to quickly approach and attack enemies. Additionally, it is capable of breaking a Darknut's guard, though only if its extra armor and shield have been removed. Hidden Skill Practice Link can practice certain Hidden Skills (Shield Attack, Back Slice, Mortal Draw, Jump Strike, and Great Spin Attack) that he learns on the Scarecrow training dummies found near his house in Ordon Village or near Coro's shack in Faron Woods. The only skills Link cannot practice on them are the Ending Blow and Helm Splitter. Iron Boots Accelerator While Cucco Flying (where Link glides in the air while holding on to a Cucco), equipping the Iron Boots mid-flight will increase the speed at which Link falls due to the additional weight of the Boots. However, Link can also unequip the Iron Boots mid-flight, allowing him to return to his normal Cucco flying speed. By equipping and unequipping the Iron Boots mid-flight, Link can use them to control his flight speed. If used correctly, Link can use the Iron Boots to control which platform he lands on in Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Equipping them can also be used as a way to land quickly. Iron Boots Attack While wearing the Iron Boots, Link can damage enemies by rolling. This attack is powerful enough to knock enemies like Bokoblins and Bulblins on their backs, allowing Link to finish them off with a Ending Blow provided he is quick enough. Iza Ain't Afraid of No Wolf If Wolf Link approaches Iza while she is outside (best way for this to happen is if Link does not defeat the Shadow Beasts that appear from the Twilight Portal near Iza's Boat shack on Zora River and holds off helping her after he has obtained the Master Sword and gained the ability to transform freely.) she will not cower and Wolf Link can speak to her. She will tell Wolf Link to get lost or she will turn him into a fur coat. Interestingly, she shares her lack of fear of Wolf Link with her brother, Coro, who sells Lantern oil in Faron Woods. Iza wants some COM! PEN! SA! TION! If Link uses a Bomb Arrow to destroy the breakable Jar (which appear as targets in Iza's Rapid Ride) hanging in her Boat shack, she will demand that Link pay her 10 Rupees compensation for breaking it. Iza will demand he pay another 10 Rupees every time he blows up the Jar with a Bomb Arrow. Link's Basement Cellar In Link's House, there is a ladder leading down into a dark cellar-like basement. Once Link obtains the Lantern, he can explore the dark basement to find an ordinary mirror and a Treasure Chest containing a Purple Rupee. Interestingly, later in the game, if Link explores the cellar as Wolf Link, he will find that Midna does not produce a reflection, despite her being on his back. Though it appears that Wolf Link doesn't have one either, he does in fact have a reflection, which can be seen when jumping or attacking near the mirror. Master Fisherman On the wall of Hena's cabin in the Fishing Hole is a picture of the Pond Owner from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, holding a Hylian Loach. Once Link looks at this picture, Hena will begin to scratch herself similarly to the Pond Owner. Natural Enemies Like in past games, Dodongos can be easily killed by feeding them Bombs, however it is slightly more difficult to get them to swallow regular bombs (or Water Bombs) as Dodongos are lower to the ground and the time in which their mouths are open is shorter. As a result, Link's best option is to use Bomblings (which are living bombs) which are fast enough to crawl right into a Dodongos open mouth and detonate in their stomach before the Dodongo knows what hit them due to the Bomblings ability to be deployed quickly and the fact that they crawl on the ground in a straight line. No Lanterns Allowed Inside of Barnes' Bomb Shop, there are warning signs that read "FLAMMABLE, Lanterns strictly prohibited!". If Link ignores the warnings and lights his Lantern near Barnes, he yell at Link for recklessly lighting a fire in his shop, forcing him to put it out. If Link lights his lantern inside the Bomb Shop in a location away from Barnes (such as on the stairs or on the second floor of his shop), Barnes will pull down his wielder's helmet and activate the shop's sprinkler system, dowsing Link and his Lantern with water to put out the flame regardless of whether or not Barnes can see Link lighting the Lantern. However, if Link's Lantern is empty of Lantern Oil, Barnes will not yell at him or activate the sprinkler system, as the Lantern produces no flame. Refilling the Lantern with oil, however, will cause Barnes to react as the Lantern can produce a flame once it is refilled. No Tunic, No Boots, No Service! If Wolf Link enters Barnes' Bomb Shop from the Rooftop entrance and goes down stairs after Kakariko Village is free of Twilight, Barnes will pull down his wielder's helmet and stand still like a statue (which is apparently his typical reaction when stricken by fear). Wolf Link cannot speak to him, nor can he purchase or sell Bombs. Wolf Link must leave the shop in order to transform back into Link, as Midna will not let him transform back into a Hylian inside the shop even if he is out of Barnes' sight (such as being up stairs). Wolf Link can escape the shop as he had done previously, by knocking down the cupboard and using it to climb up to the exit. Pieces of Heart In total, there are 45 pieces of heart hidden throughout the game. The best way to locate them is to talk to the fortune teller in Hyrule Castle Town. If Link ask her to tell him about the "Love" in his future, she will show him an image of an area where a Piece of Heart is hidden. Poe Souls After talking to Jovani in Hyrule Castle Town, Link can take the souls of Poes in his wolf form to help Jovani break free from his curse. Collecting certain amounts will allow Link to receive rewards from Jovani. In total, Link can obtain 60 Poe Souls and get an unlimited amount of Rupees. Rewards Postman While journeying around Hyrule, Link can occasionally find the Postman sitting in a particular area. Link can listen to him to find out what he's up to. These is no real purpose or reward for this, though some of the things he says are humorous and give Link some insight about the Postman and his job. Locations *Elde Inn - He can be found in the Inn's Kitchen. When listened to, Link learns the Postman dropped a letter in the Hot Spring and is using the stove's fire to try to dry it. *Ordon Ranch - He can be found in the back of the barn. When listened to, Link finds he is planning on feeding a messy letter to one of the goats. *Telma's Bar - He can be found sitting in one corner of the Bar. When listened to, Link finds he is looking at a menu. *Zora's Domain - He can be found behind Prince Ralis' throne. When listened to, it is revealed he is trying to figure out which Zora to deliver a letter to as it is addressed simply to a Mr. Zora. *Cave of Ordeals - Surprisingly, Link can find him at the bottom of the Cave of Ordeals after Link completes it for a second time. Red Rupee Ridge On Death Mountain, there are a 4 small rocks on a ridge which Link can lift or destroy to find a single Red Rupee under each rock (with equals 80 Rupees in total if each one is collected). Link can reach the ridge two ways: using the second Goron that lift Link up the mountain to the part of the ridge shaped like a staircase or later by using the Clawshot to reach the Vines on the stone arch (in the area with steam geysers and Hawk Grass) that a young Goron child is standing on. Silver Bell In Kakariko Village, atop the Sanctuary there is a bell. If Link looks closely he can see a silver glittering object underneath the Bell. Once he obtains the Master Sword, Wolf Link can climb to the roof of the Sanctuary and then transform back into Hylian form to shoot the Bell with a Bomb Arrow (as it is the only ranged weapon that can ring it), which will cause a Silver Rupee (worth 200 Rupees) to drop from the bell. Sinking Lure In order to obtain the forbidden Sinking Lure in the Fishing Hole, Link must catch a Hyrule Bass, a Hylian Pike, and an Ordon Catfish inside the Fishing Hole, and must also have obtained the Coral Earring fishing hook for his Fishing Rod from Prince Ralis. Once all of this is accomplished, the Sinking Lure can be found by Bobber Fishing at the northernmost edge of either the east or the west bank inside the Fishing Hole. Link must cast his line along the wall until he reels in the Sinking Lure instead of a fish. If Link selects this lure with Hena in the boat, she will say it is illegal and confiscate it. However, it can be reacquired in the same manner it was attained before. Also Hena will not confiscate it until he actually selects it as the lure he wishes to use, so even if he has it on him while she is in the boat, as long as he doesn't choose to equip it, Hena will not take it from him. This means he can browse through the lure selection menu without fear of Hena confiscating every time he lands on it while trying to choose another lure besides it. Spinner Landing If Link wishes to jump from a high height where he would normally take fall damage (damaged incurred as the result of hitting the ground after falling from a high height) such as the Kakariko Lookout Tower to the thoroughfare below, if he activates his Spinner he can ride it down to the ground and will not receive any damage. However it should be noted that Link cannot activate the Spinner mid-freefall. The Fish are CRYING, Keep Our Waterways Clean! Occasionally while Bobber Fishing, Link will catch various pieces of flotsam and trash (Old Boots, Empty Cans, Wheels, Twigs, etc.). After catching one of these, Link can properly dispose of it by pressing A''. Most of these items are useless trash or debris that get snagged in Link's line. Also despite the sign warning people "''DON'T LITTER! Do NOT toss empty bottles or cans here! The fish are CRYING! Keep the fishing hole clean!", Link will still occasionally catch trash while fishing in the Fishing Hole. Even the Ducks living in Fishing Hole will mention that because of the litterbugs, people sometimes reel in trash while fishing. One Person's Trash is a Lucky Catch! However, sometimes Link may get lucky and catch a Bag of Rupees which is a small bag of Rupees that someone apparently dropped. Link will open the Bag by pressing A in order to obtain the Rupees inside it. At the Fishing Hole, Link can also catch the aforementioned Empty Bottle and a Sinking Lure while Bobber fishing as well. The Goron Asleep at the Bottom of the Sea After Zora's Domain has unfrozen and Link has obtained the Iron Boots and the Zora Armor, Link can swim around in the area in the throne room section of Zora's Domain. There, a Zora will be standing, staring at the huge rock at the bottom of the water. If Link talks to this Zora, they will talk about how they feel that the rock is, "staring at them." Blowing up the rock with a Water Bomb will reveal a Goron that was apparently inside of the rock. Talking to him, he will state his confusion, and then present Link with an extra bomb bag. Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess